Par le caleçon de Merlin !
by Avya
Summary: en pause, désolé.
1. Pas de quoi faire tout un plat !

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec une fiction ! Celle-ci, je l'avais déjà écrite y a 2-3 ans et à présent je la réécris. Je l'arrange un peu et peut être même qu'elle aura un dénouement autre que l'ancienne ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Avya _

**Disclamer :**A JK Rowling, tout lui appartient. Le reste c'est quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé :**Hermione souffre d'une maladie spécial, personne ne devine ce dont il est question mais à force, faudra se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle est bien enceinte. De qui ? A elle de nous le dire. Une histoire à être dans les annales de Poudlard mes amis !

**Titre :** 01. pas de quoi arracher une aile à un dragon non plus.

* * *

- HERMIOOONE ! T'es où ?

Les cris de Ginny me réveillèrent, elle me cherchait apparemment activement. Elle avait du s'inquiéter de ne pas m'apercevoir à travers mon fin rideau blanc appartenant à mon lit baldaquin. On partageait notre dortoir avec Lavande et Parvati et je me doutais qu'elles n'allaient pas apprécier la voix mélodieuse de notre rousse nationale de si bon matin. Surtout un samedi matin quoi. Mais à mon grand étonnement, elles ne protestèrent pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles étaient déjà debout. Attendez, debout avant moi ? Il y avait un problème, j'étais toujours la première levée d'habitude et c'était moi qui les réveillaient. Mais quelle heure était-il ? Je relevais difficilement la tête, une douleur aigue dans ma nuque prouvant mes exploits de la nuit qui venait de passer. Un horrible mal de crâne venait jouer avec mes neurones à vrai dire et j'avais du mal à faire le tri dans mes pensées, comme si un épais nuage brumeux parcourait toute la pièce, canalisant mes pensées pour me les données au minimum.

La porte s'ouvrit alors pour me sortir de ma galère et j'aperçus une Ginny habillée de sa robe de chambre rouge vive avec les cheveux en bataille me faire un lourd regard.

- Mais où étais-tu passé bon sang ! On te cherche depuis pas mal de temps Mione.

- Tu aurais du venir dès le départ dans la salle-de-bain, tu m'aurais trouvée ?

- Je suis descendue avant, Lavande s'est prit un sortilège d'un Serpentard et ressemble à une araignée humaine, du coup Ron a pété un chaudron et j'ai du calmer la situation et l'amener à l'infirmerie, ! Dans cette tenue là ! Et puis tout le monde pensait que t'étais déjà debout et prête entrain de bouquiner, mais Harry y est allé et ne t'as pas trouvé donc on a commencé à s'inquiéter, répondit Ginny d'une traite.

J'acquiesçai, c'était normal, j'étais la préfète, la miss-je-sais-tout qui passait sa vie à la bibliothèque pour tout le monde. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que je venais de passer une des nuits les plus désagréables de toute ma vie. Prise de nausées, je m'étais précipité en pleine nuit, trébuchant dans le noir sur les affaires par terre et faisant le parcours du combattant, jusqu'aux toilettes de la salle de bain adjacente à notre dortoir. Et là, bien que j'eu crut au départ pouvoir repartir tranquillement dans mon lit en oubliant tout ça, je recommençais, encore et encore à évacuer tout ce que mon estomac contenait jusqu'à m'étonner qu'il contienne autant. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, j'avais surement attrapé un mauvais truc, un virus qui devait bien m'apprécier. Mais ça allait passer, fallait que ça passe car je ne pourrais pas faire ça toute la semaine ! Impossible. Ginny vint s'accroupir auprès de moi avec une mine inquiète. Je devais vraiment faire peur à voir. Elle me dit alors d'un ton doux :

- Hey ça ne va pas ? t'as pas l'air en forme...

- J'ai passé ma nuit auprès de mon nouvel ami : le wc.

Elle esquissa un sourire pendant que je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Toussant un peu, j'entrepris de me lever et m'aperçu dans le miroir. J'étais vraiment affreuse, mon visage était pâle et mes cheveux partaient de tous les côtés et ils étaient bien emmêlés. De plus, j'avais les joues creuses, les cernes bien ancrés et mes lèvres étaient d'un rose presque inexistant.

Et là on dit : « merci Merlin du créateur de sorts de beauté qui m'aidera à rajuster tout ça ! ». Ginny se mit à mes côtés, m'observant également par de là le miroir et me questionna :

- Malade ?

- Surement.

La journée commençait mal pour moi, j'avais la bouche pâteuse et ne souhaitait en aucun cas parler ou voir quelqu'un. Oui, déjà que généralement je n'étais pas d'humeur le matin, ça ne s'améliorait pas. Je regardais Ginny et essaya de créer un léger sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace qu'autre chose et lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, je connais tout plein de sorts que j'ai lu dans mes bouquins.

J'insistais sur le mot bouquin de façon ironique. Je n'en voulais pas à Ginny et ne me vengeais pas sur elle, mais juste que j'en avais par-dessus la tête qu'on me traite de miss-je-sais-tout-planquée-toujours-derrière-ses-bouquins. Attendez, ce n'est pas la classe ça d'avoir un surnom aussi pourri et long que celui de Voldemort ? D'une moue pas très contente, je marchais alors lentement vers mes affaires dans notre dortoir, attrapant mes habits, j'allais me laver et c'est une demi-heure plus tard que je ressortais de la salle-de-bain, fraiche comme le jour… Ou peut être pas tellement. Je n'avais pas réussit à enlever ce teint pâle, mais tant pis.

Descendant les escaliers, je me rendais compte que c'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner et c'est toute seule que je pris le chemin de la grande salle. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, préoccupée par mon état, redoutant une maladie qui soit grave ou m'empêche de vivre correctement ces prochains jours. Arrivant à destination, je me faufilais derrière un autre groupe qui rentrait, car lorsqu'on rentrait seul on avait droit souvent aux regards de beaucoup de personnes. Lorsque je pénétrai dans l'immense salle, mon regard se posa d'abord sur la table des Serpents cherchant un blond des yeux. Je ne le trouvais pas et fronçais légèrement les sourcils, puis je ramenais ma vue à la table des lions. Là, Harry me regardait avec un air étrange, Ron lui mangeait comme quatre et Ginny plus loin avec ses amies me fit un petit signe amical de la main. Je vins alors m'attabler à côté de Ron sans dire bonjour et me prit quelques légumes. De sa main toute saucée et grasse, le rouquin commença à poser son bras sur mes épaules en disant :

- Et alors Hermione, on est lève-tard maintenant ?

Sans répondre, je pinçais mes deux doigts pour attraper le tissu de son pull afin qu'il enlève son bras de là avec une moue désapprobatrice. Aucune envie qu'il me salisse alors que je venais de m'habiller. Harry soupira à l'intention de Ron et répondit à ma place :

- Laisse là, elle a l'air malade !

- Oh, c'est surement l'effet Malfoy, il doit te rendre malade à force maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux préfets.

- Lui au moins ne met pas ses doigts pleins de sauce sur mon pull.

Il m'agacait ! Non mais, il est bien Ron, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais parfois il est lourd, surtout quand le sujet tourne autour de Malfoy ou alors quand il mange, c'est une horreur ! Un vrai gamin ! Monsieur à décrété que depuis que j'ai été élue en cette dernière année préfète en chef avec Malfoy, j'étais son amie et que Malfoy l'avait remplacé. Eh bien, si tu continues sur cette lancée il se pourrait que le serpent ait des chances de remplacer le lion. Le repas se passa sans problèmes, quelques remarques ici et là de Ron, quelques regards suspects d'Harry et des envies de vomir quelques fois, ouais, sans problèmes.

Trois semaines passèrent. Le train-train habituel des cours était toujours là et mes nausées étaient réapparues régulièrement les deux premières semaines, ayant cette fois ci des moments de répits entre elles. Les gens n'avaient rien dit lorsque j'étais sortie du cours de potion précipitamment. L'odeur ce jour là avait été bien désagréable donc ça n'était pas parut suspect. La deuxième fois c'était au cours d'arithmancie mais peu d'élèves pouvaient prouver que j'avais faillit déballer mon déjeuner devant tout le monde. Les toilettes de mon dortoir étaient mes meilleurs amis en ce moment et bien que Ginny m'ait souvent essayé de me forcer à aller à l'infirmerie, j'avais refusé net d'y mettre le pied. Pourquoi cela ? Pure et simple feignantise, tout simplement.. Puis au cas où si c'était quelque chose de grave. Oui, moi Hermione Granger avait changé depuis la fin du Lord noir, je me sentais un peu plus libre, un brin rebelle et agacée des gens.

En ce moment même, j'étais justement avec elle et le reste du trio, nous étions sur le chemin du retour du terrain de quidditch. Je me sentais mal alors qu'on dépassait un autre groupe d'élèves mais je me taisais, ne voulant pas que mes amis ne posent de questions. Pourtant Harry à ma gauche le remarqua et me souffla dans l'oreille, pendant que Ron et Ginny se disputaient :

- Mione, ça ne va pas, je le sais, tu ne veux toujours pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui.

J'étais catégorique, je ne veux pas d'infirmerie un point c'est tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne veulent pas le comprendre ? Au loin, j'aperçue Malfoy seul. Depuis quelques temps il avait lâché sa clique sans aucune raison apparente. Je ne fus pas la seule à le remarquer car Ron s'exclama :

- Tiens la fouine va au terrain, il va essayer de s'entraîner alors qu'on sait déjà qu'il va perdre.

Des vertiges commençaient à me prendre mais je ne fis rien, essayant de me concentrer pour qu'on ne les remarque pas. Pourtant, je du me tenir fortement à Harry quelques instants. Pendant ce temps, Ron riait tout seul et Malfoy l'avait entendu. Le blond répondit d'un ton sec.

- Ferme là Weasmoche. T'es pas sorti de la baguette de Merlin à ce que je sache, après tout tu ne le mériterais pas avec la faible capacité intellectuelle que tu as.

Ron râla et j'eus un léger sourire de satisfaction. Malfoy avait changé, c'était un fait mais nous étions peu à le voir pour le moment. Alors qu'on dépassait le serpentard, je fus alors prise de violents vertiges cette fois-ci qui me firent perdre l'équilibre. M'agrippant au bras d'Harry, je ne pus faire autre chose que fermer les yeux, haletant. Tombant par terre, je m'enfonçai alors dans le silence et l'obscurité. Néanmoins j'entendis au dernier moment Ginny, Harry et à mon grand étonnement Malfoy crier « Hermione ! ».

Oui bon j'avais eu un évanouissement, pas de quoi arracher une aile à un dragon non plus.


	2. Par la barbe de merlin, enceinte !

_Et voilà le chapitre deux, en vitesse ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)_

**Disclamer :** A JK Rowling, tout lui appartient. Le reste c'est quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé :** Hermione souffre d'une maladie spécial, personne ne devine ce dont il est question mais à force, faudra se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle est bien enceinte. De qui ? A elle de nous le dire. Une histoire à être dans les annales de Poudlard mes amis !

**Titre :** 02. Par la barbe de merlin, enceinte !

* * *

A mon réveil un horrible mal de tête continuait de m'agacer mais je ne bougeais pas d'une baguette. C'était inexplicable mais je sentais plusieurs regards sur moi, et cela me rendait réellement mal à l'aise. Ainsi, je prêtais attention au bruit qui m'entourait, faisant attention à ne pas soulever une paupière afin de rester tranquille encore quelques instants. Petit à petit, tout me revenait et j'en vins à la conclusion flagrante que j'avais eu une sorte de malaise devant tout le monde. Moi qui depuis quelques temps essayait le plus possible d'ignorer et de montrer le moins possible mon mal être, voilà que mon corps me jouait de moi et avait fait des siennes ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'essayais à présent d'entendre ce qui se tramait.

- Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a, tu as bien remarqué ! Ca doit faire trois semaines là qu'elle va mal et couve quelque chose de mauvais !

Ce fut la voix de Ginny que je reconnu, suivit de celle de Ron :

- Vous croyez qu'elle a une maladie grave ? Le genre de maladie qui ne se guéri pas ? Un truc moldu même ?

- Je ne sais pas Ron, répondit Harry.

Oui c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que j'avais ? Aucune idée, je mettais surtout cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Après tout depuis des années je faisais en sorte d'être au top dans tous les domaines, surtout scolaires et j'avais pleinement conscience que mon corps et mon état psychique prenaient des coups. J'étais morte de fatigue arrivé chaque vacances et je ne faisais que dormir presque 24h/24 et une fois finit, je lisais et lisais encore des bouquins pouvant me perfectionner. Pourquoi est-ce que je faisais cela ? Je ne savais pas trop non plus, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose, oui, quelque chose d'important dont je n'avais pas l'existence et qui me troublais à me transformer en accroc des études encore plus que je ne le suis déjà au départ. Je supposais que c'était ça, après c'était peut être autre chose.

Ils restèrent près de moi un bout de temps, les conversations changèrent et je me décidais alors à faire acte de présence lorsque le sujet tourna trop autour du Quidditch. Ouvrant mes yeux doucement, j'attendis qu'on me remarque mais mon regard se posa d'abord sur le fond de la salle où dans l'ombre, un jeune homme attendait les bras croisé. Il avait une posture nonchalante, son dos était contre le mur et son pied était légèrement relevé. Il semblait attendre, me fixant. Je fus surprise de son attitude et de son regard. Il n'était pas rempli de méchanceté ou sournoiserie comme on le connait mais il était indescriptible. De là à imaginer qu'il soit amical, certainement pas ! Mon attention fut alors coupée lorsque Ron se mit dans mon champ de vision, à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

- HEY Hermione est réveillée !

- Pas besoin de crier aussi fort et te mettre à deux centimètres de mon visage Ronald.

Il me fit un sourire d'excuse et se recula, Harry me prit alors la main et j'aperçus le regard de Ginny sur celle-ci. Elle fronça alors légèrement les sourcils d'une moue frustrée. Hey moi je n'y suis pour rien. Ils me sourirent et je leur en répondis en demandant :

- Pomfresh a un diagnostic ?

- Non désolé Hermione, elle n'est toujours pas revenue du bureau de Dumbledore où apparemment ils étudient ton cas, répondit Harry.

- Ça doit être vachement grave ! s'exclama le rouquin.

Il y eut un silence et Ginny donna un coup de coude à son frère pour qu'il réfléchisse à deux fois la prochaine fois avant de parler. Ce n'était pas grave, j'étais habitué.

- Il s'est passé quoi exactement ?

- Ben on remontait la route jusqu'au château en revenant du terrain de Quidditch, puis on a vu Malfoy, Ron a sortit une remarque débile et juste après tu t'es évanouie. Je suis partie avec Harry prévenir Promfresh et Mcgonagall puis Malfoy t'as porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Malfoy m'a apporté à l'infirmerie ? M'étonnais-je

- Oui, quand Ron a essayé de te soulever il s'y ait prit mal et c'est pour cela que t'as cette bosse là, sur ton front. Malfoy l'a engueulé et il a décrété que c'était à lui de te prendre en charge vu son rôle de Préfet en chef. Je ne pouvais pas te prendre, j'étais déjà parti, désolé... répondit le brun à la cicatrice.

- Mmh, c'est pas grave.

Ginny hocha, Ron râla un peu dans sa barbe qu'on l'ait dénoncé et Harry continua de me regarder en me serrant la main. Pile au moment où j'avais envie qu'on me laisse seule, Pomfresh arriva avec Mcgonagall sur ses talons. Elle marchait en se dandinant comme à son habitude, émettant un contraste avec la professeur de métamorphose qui elle restait bien raide et lançait un regard perçant sur tous les invités de l'infirmerie. J'aperçus assez vite Drago s'éclipser pendant que Pomfresh annoncait à mes amis de partir.

- On reviendra demain Mione, ne t'en fais pas ça va aller… fit Ginny en souriant tendrement.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent puis tous partirent de l'infirmerie. La sous-directrice vint près de moi, pendant que Pomfresh installait magiquement des rideaux d'intimité autour de mon lit.

- Bonsoir Hermione

- Bonsoir professeur

Tout cela me rendait nerveuse, elles n'avaient pas une bonne mine et peut être allaient-elles m'annoncer que j'allais mourir demain ? Mouais, je ne pensais pas non plus, c'était après tout que des vomissements et des vertiges. Poppy Pomfresh vint à son tour à ma droite en souriant d'un air maternel. Définitivement, il n'y avait rien de bon à présager. Elle qui était toujours assez stricte, elle me rappelait souvent Mme Weasley sans le côté maternel de cette dernière.

- Comment te sens-tu ? me questionna-t-elle.

- Ça peut aller, j'ai un léger mal de tête...

- Ah oui, la maladresse de Weasley a encore fait des siennes, rouspéta Mcgonagall.

Je souris légèrement, en effet Ron était assez maladroit et parfois on avait l'impression que ses mouvements n'étaient pas coordonnés entre eux et avec son cerveau. Pomfresh reprit :

- Tu dois te demander ce que tu as n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais, pas très sûr de vouloir savoir quelque chose pour une fois.

- Eh bien, j'ai effectué toutes sortes d'examens sur toi et ce que j'ai à t'annoncer va surement changer le cour de ta vie...

Je commençais à paniquer.

- Je vais mourir, j'ai une maladie rare ?

Ron m'avait contaminé avec son scepticisme absolu.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ça Miss Granger. Vous n'allez pas mourir et on ne peut pas qualifier cela de maladie mais plutôt d'état… répondit d'un air énigmatique Mcgonagall.

Je ne répondais pas, après tout que pouvais-je dire ou faire à part attendre le verdict final.

- Tu es enceinte Hermione. Conclut enfin la sous directrice.

- Que, QUOI ? M'exclamais-je en me redressant. C'est, mais c'est pas possible ! je..

Une douleur vint encore s'élancer sous mon crâne et je me plaqua une main à la tête avant de retomber sur mon coussin, troublée. C'est alors à ce moment là que des bribes de souvenirs me revinrent. Oh non, oh non ce n'était pas possible. Je fermais les yeux, me prenant la tête dans mes mains. J'avais oublié facilement cette nuit là, cette nuit après la fête de la victoire des gryffondors contre l'équipe de poufsouffle.

Je me souvenais être allée suite à la soirée dans la Salle de bain des préfets pour me laver puis, plus rien. Juste un souvenir d'eau coulant sur mon corps puis de quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Oh non, j'étais saoule cette nuit là, pas complètement mais je tiens très mal l'alcool et … Oh non, j'avais pas fait ça.. Si ?

Je réfléchissais alors à toute vitesse à qui cela pouvait bien être. Ceux qui sont logiquement dans la salle de bain c'est ou Drago ou moi. Et cette nuit là Drago était en retenue avec Harry et Ron suite à une violente dispute habituelle. Mais après, tout le monde savait que de temps en temps certains venaient prendre leurs bains là-bas. Donc cela pouvait être n'importe qui. Dans quel pétrin tu t'es mise Hermione !

Je me sentais mal, très mal et surtout un peu honteuse de ne pas savoir le père. Je n'aurais jamais du autant boire ou aller dans cette salle de bain ! Et pourquoi n'avais-je pas réfléchie plus tôt à la possibilité d'être enceinte ? Peut être car je voulais éloigner le plus possible cette solution, après tout j'avais fait en sorte de ne pas me souvenir de cette nuit là.

- Hermione, ça va aller ? demanda Mcgonagall inquiète.

- Je.. euh, ne m'y attendais pas du tout, je …

- Ça se comprend, qui est le père ?

- Je n'en n'ai absolument aucune idée.

- Vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas acceptable et normal d'avoir une élève enceinte à Poudlard. A mes souvenirs, il n'y eut qu'une autre jeune fille il y a des années et ce fut une année assez difficile pour elle.

J'acquiesçai, gênée. Pomfresh se mordit les lèvres avec une moue désolée pour moi pendant que Mcgonagall, plus inquiète que jamais me demandait :

- Tu as subit un viol ?

- Non non, répondis-je aussitôt.

Mais à l'avenir il faudra que les gens après les fêtes et qui ne tiennent pas l'alcool ne sortent pas de leurs salles communes pour aller dans la Salle-de-bain des préfets…

- Alors tu devrais savoir de qui il s'agit, conclut Pomfresh

- Je ne tiens pas l'alcool et étant dans la salle de bain des préfets j'ai du chauffé un jeune homme…

- Alors c'est Mr Malfoy. Oh le goujat ! rugit l'infirmière. Et boire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Il faut plus surveiller cela voyons ! De la part d'une préfète en chef en plus !

- Impossible ! rétorqua la professeure, Mr Malfoy avec moi jusqu'à minuit !

- J'y suis allé après minuit professeur.

- Alors ça pourrait être lui, ou bien n'importe qui d'autre encore…

J'acquiesçais, déboussolée et complètement anéantie. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire à présent ? Je comptais, dans neuf mois on sera en juillet, je passerais mes Aspics enceinte.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? me demanda soudain Mcgonagall. Nous sommes de ton côté bien que nous ne sommes pas très contentes, nous en avons parlé à Albus et c'est à la mère de l'enfant de choisir ce qu'il va se passer maintenant.

- J'aimerais qu'on ne le dise à personne pour le moment, répondis-je après quelques instants de réflexion.

- D'accord. Nous informerons les professeurs de ne pas te malmener ou te faire faire des exercices pratique au point de te mettre en danger toi et ton enfant. D'ailleurs, souhaites-tu le garder ?

- Oui, je veux le garder, j'ai toujours été contre l'avortement.

La sous-directrice acquiesça pendant que l'infirmière soupirait de désarroi.

- Albus n'est pour le moment pas à Poudlard mais nous en avons discuté avec lui par les réseaux de cheminées et un appartement sera mit à ta disposition pour toi. Nous informerons les élèves désireux de savoir que tu souffres d'une maladie qui restera quelques mois et que tu as besoin de repos. Pour l'appartement, tes fonctions de préfète en chef en seront responsable.. En fin, pour les cours, tu y participeras mais ton emploi du temps sera modéré et tu auras droit aux cours dans ton appartement, par image reflétant le cours se passant des étages plus loin.

J'acquiesçais, j'étais reconnaissante envers elles deux et Dumbledore pour tout cela. Mcgonagall continua :

- Il faudra par contre que tu avertisses tes parents.

J'esquissais soudain une moue montrant mon appréhension. Je ne pensais pas que mes parents allaient se réjouir de la nouvelle. Je fronçais les sourcils, esquissant un sourire mal à l'aise puis répondit :

- Oh vous savez, je ne crois pas que..

- Ce n'était ni une question, ni une suggestion Hermione, tu es obligée d'avertir tes parents.

- D'accord. Quand ça ?

- Dis nous un jour, nous te ferons un certificat de sortie afin que tu puisses aller les voir.

- Ils partent en vacances à la montagne pendant ces vacances d'hiver, peut être allé les voir la nuit du vingt-quatre décembre ?

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, j'en parlerais au directeur.

Un silence s'installa, elles me laissèrent et alors que Pomfresh s'en allait, Mcgonagall vint mettre sa main sur mon épaule. La pressant, elle m'offrit un regard maternel avec un fin sourire. L'une des rares fois où elle souriait à un élève.

- Courage Hermione

Je lui souris, reconnaissante et l'infirmerie tomba dans un silence pesant à leurs sorties. Lorsque je m'endormis, ce fut en larmes et sans savoir qu'un jeune homme était revenu me voir cette nuit là après qu'elles étaient parties et se tenait sous sa cape d'invisibilité à mes côtés.

Les choses s'enchainèrent alors dès le lendemain. A mon réveil, je me rendais compte que ma valise avait été faite et rien n'avait été oublié à mon plus grand soulagement. J'en profitais alors pour m'habiller simplement vu que nous étions encore en week-end. Apparemment je déménageais dans mon nouvel appartement dès aujourd'hui mais ce ne fut pas avant midi que je le pus. Pomfresh me donna alors tout plein de conseils pour mes débuts de grossesse et surtout me certifia que l'infirmerie était toujours ouverte si j'en avais besoin. Les visites furent interdites dès le matin et j'en fus reconnaissante. A vrai dire je n'étais pas prête à affronter mes amis. J'étais toujours extrêmement troublée et dans un état de choc. J'étais complètement perdue.

Ce fut Mcgonagall qui vint me chercher à l'heure du repas où normalement personne ne traine dans les couloirs. Nous traversâmes alors six étages. Celui-ci était pourvu surtout de tableaux et d'une salle aux armures, il n'y avait donc rien de bien intéressant et il était rarement emprunté. Je n'aurais jamais deviné que c'était un couloir à appartements comme me l'expliqua la sous directrice.

- Les fondateurs recevaient beaucoup avant que Poudlard n'ouvre en tant qu'école et une quinzaine d'appartements se cachent dans ce couloir, derrière des tableaux. Il suffit d'actionner des leviers ou même en marchant sur une dalle précise. Il nous est déjà arrivé que certains élèves en trouvent, comme James Potter et sa clique, ils s'étaient amusés à prendre un des appartements en quartier général pour leur groupe, fit la sous directrice avec un air amusé mais tout en essayant de resté sérieuse.

C'était étrange, elle se comportait différemment avec moi, c'était très spécial et déstabilisant mais au fond agréable, je m'y ferais, et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix et puis ce n'est pas non plus Rusard hein !

Nous traversâmes le couloir puis nous arrivâmes en face d'un tableau représentant un magnifique aigle volant dans les cieux. Elle s'arrêta en face de celui-ci et je fis de même, observant ce si beau tableau. Il bougeait, tout comme les autres mais c'était surtout l'aigle en plein vol qu'on pouvait apercevoir. De temps en temps on le voyait arriver à son nid, et donner à manger à ses petits.

Cela me touchait, pour une raison inconnue, j'aimais vraiment ce tableau. Peut être étais-je touché de ce moment familial ? Mcgonagall toucha de sa baguette les plumes de l'oiseau et celui-ci tourna son regard vers nous. Il vint se poser sur une branche d'arbre et se courba pour nous dire bonjour. C'était époustouflant ! Moi qui venais d'un milieu moldu, je m'étais habitué à beaucoup de choses après toutes ces années mais parfois, certaines choses pouvaient encore m'étonner. Il ne regardait pas la sous-directrice pendant qu'elle lui parlait, il me regardait à moi mais je ne trouvai pas cela dérangeant.

- Bonjour demoiselle.

Et hop, un sursaut de ma part. Essayant de me reprendre, je lui adressai un beau sourire en lui répondant :

- Bonjour.

J'aperçus du coin de l'œil la sous-directrice s'éclipser et il m'informa :

- Félicitation pour cet enfant, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous garder vous et votre bébé ici, à Poudlard. Je me nomme Arcus, bienvenue dans votre nouvelle demeure.

- Merci beaucoup Arcus.

Cet aigle avait beaucoup de respect et de prestance et je l'observai alors faire le tour du cadre en volant avant qu'un léger déclic m'avertisse que la porte s'était ouverte. Entrant, je fus alors surprise de découvrir un décor qui ne se faisait pas autre part dans Poudlard.

La pièce était un grand salon, décoré de bleu clair et de blanc avec quelques touches de gris. Les meubles étaient en bois noir. Les lieux étaient magnifiques et j'avais également le droit à une grande fenêtre donnant sur le lac et la forêt en arrière plan. Sublime, complètement renversant. Je m'amusais alors à balader ma main sur les différents tissus tout en souriant, telle une gamine devant son nouveau cadeau de Noël, heureuse de recevoir ces appartements. De plus, bien que cela me rappelait fortement Serdaigle, c'était bon de changer du rouge un peu et ces couleurs étaient bon pour le moral, apaisant même !

- Belle décoration n'est-ce pas ? Elle vient de Rowena Serdaigle avec quelques touches de Salazar Serpentard eux-mêmes… m'annonça Arcus.

Je tournais la tête, la porte était à double sens pour le tableau, il devait surement se dédoubler, ou partir de son tableau en garde. Je souris et acquiesçais à sa phrase tout en continuant de visiter. La première pièce adjacente était tout simplement ma chambre, un peu plus de couleur crème et bien agréable. Ma valise était elle rangée sous le lit et les armoires étaient déjà remplies. Une salle de bain se tenait également derrière une autre porte. C'était vraiment appréciable et je sentais que j'allais vraiment m'aimer ici.

En retournant dans le salon, heureuse je fus stoppée par la vision que j'eue. En face de moi, se tenait Drago Malfoy en chair et en os, les mains dans les poches, et vêtu de son uniforme qui était légèrement ouvert au niveau du col. Il avait un fin sourire satisfait.

- Et alors, on ne souhaite pas la bienvenue à son nouveau colocataire ?

Quoi ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Mcgonagall m'avait bien dit que j'allais être toute seule non ? Ou peut être que j'avais loupé quelque chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, de nouveaux vertiges vinrent me bousculer et je titubai avant de me sentir mal. Malgré moi, je tombais dans les pommes. Et oui, encore une fois. Et ça m'énervait ! Pile devant lui ! Aargh.

* * *

_Qu'en avez-vous penser ? Ça vous plait ? N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews de vos impressions ! _

_A très bientôt pour la suite ;)_

_Avya._


	3. Les hommes de ma vie

**Disclamer :** A JK Rowling, tout lui appartient. Le reste c'est quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé :** Hermione souffre d'une maladie spécial, personne ne devine ce dont il est question mais à force, faudra se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle est bien enceinte. De qui ? A elle de nous le dire. Une histoire à être dans les annales de Poudlard mes amis !

**Titre :** 03. les hommes de ma vie !

**Rewiews :** Merci beaucoup Harry de ta review ! :)

* * *

Vous savez quoi ? Je souffrais encore d'un mal de tête ! Décidément il faudra que je m'inscrive à un abonnement pour des médicaments contre eux ! Les yeux fermés, je me remémorais alors les jours qui venaient de se passé. Ainsi, j'avais fait une énorme gaffe il y a trois semaines, après la victoire des Gryffondors contre Poufsouffle allant prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets, saoule, ne tenant pas l'alcool. Là, j'avais offert mon corps à un mystérieux inconnu. Par la suite j'eu l'honneur d'avoir deux semaines de nausées, quelques étourdissements, de la mauvaise humeur, des questions, et deux évanouissements ! On m'a apprit que j'étais enceinte, seules Mcgonagall et l'infirmière -avec Dumbledore bien sûr- le savent. Je suis dans la merde de dragon, et pas qu'un peu !

En ouvrant les yeux, je me rendis compte que j'étais dans mon nouveau lit – qui d'ailleurs était bien confortable. Les draps sentaient le frais et s'en était même agréable mais je sortis de mon nouvel ami pour aller dans le salon. Il faisait nuit déjà et assit dans un fauteuil, le blond de Serpentard dormait. La bouche légèrement ouverte, la main sur la poche où se trouvait sa baguette, son autre main tenait sa tête. Son sommeil était apparemment agité car ses paupières bougeaient fortement et il fronçait les sourcils. Néanmoins, il se réveilla légèrement lorsque j'arriva réellement dans la pièce, bien que je ne fasse pas beaucoup de bruit. Il n'y avait pas ce masque d'indifférence qu'on pouvait généralement lire sur son visage, non, il était naturel et j'appréciais cela.

- Tu comptes t'évanouir comme ça tout le temps ? me demanda-t-il alors, avec un sourire moqueur.

Je le fusillais du regard, plissant les yeux et m'approchait pour tomber à mon tour sur un canapé. Tournant la tête vers moi, il se leva alors et s'étira en disant :

- Pas que tu sois lourde Granger, mais bon c'est mieux de finir les conversations et j'ai toujours pas eu droit au bienvenue, colocataire.

Il avait insisté sur le « e ». Il m'agacait déjà. Soudain, sans vraiment réfléchir j'attrapais le coussin blanc à ma droite et lui lanca au visage. Il le recu, surprit et il commença à rigoler en ajoutant :

- Et en plus de ça, agressive !

- Ferme là Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

- Ah ah, enfin tu parles… fit le Serpentard, toujours avec un air satisfait qui ne me plaisait pas. Vois-tu, j'en ai marre des gamins de ma maison et qui se croient mes amis, quand j'ai su que toi t'avais droit à tes appartements j'ai tout de suite demandé.

- T'as demandé à venir faire colocation avec moi ? M'étonnais-je

- Oh non, ils ont refusé que j'ai un appartement pour moi car apparemment il n'y a aucune raison – même si la seule raison d'être l'unique et le merveilleux Drago Malfoy est une raison valable – alors ils m'ont proposé de venir squatter chez toi.

- Merlin ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? me plaignais-je

Il rit, renvoyant le coussin à mes côtés puis vint s'asseoir sur la table basse, juste en face de moi.

- Écoutes, je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur mais il va falloir cohabiter ensemble jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ça ne va pas être la mort non ? Je ferais en sorte pour ne pas t'emmerder pendant que tu acceptes ma présence en ces lieux. Je préfère te supporter toi que mon dortoir de gros ronfleurs.

Je le regardais, il planta son regard dans mes yeux et j'en fus déstabilisé. Qu'était-il arrivé cet été à Drago Malfoy pour qu'il change autant comme ça ? Des rumeurs disaient qu'il était désormais parti vivre chez Severus Rogue après la guerre. Depuis la rentrée, il avait lâché toute sa clique et demeurait alors seul lorsqu'on le voyait. De plus, ça ne semblait pas le déranger. Il avait arrêté avec ses surnoms envers les nés de parents moldus et autres personnes leurs parlant et n'attaquaient plus les Gryffondors. Un comportement étrange n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Drago Malfoy est toujours autant arrogant avec un brin d'immaturité même. Devrais-je lui faire assez confiance pour accepter qu'il loge dans le même appartement que moi ? Il sera même surement le premier à se rendre compte de ma grossesse d'ailleurs et Ron ne sera pas du tout content, tout comme Harry sans doutes.

- J'accepte, mais j'ai une question.

Il eut un sourire de victoire et me tendit sa main. J'hésitais à la levée deux secondes puis je la serrais également, il s'exclama :

- Bien, marché conclut. Quelle est ta question ?

Je l'observais silencieusement quelques instants et demandais-je en fin :

- Qu'est-il arrivé au Drago Malfoy que tout le monde connait ?

Il me regarda également quelques instants et dit avec un ton sérieux :

- Peut être que justement, vous ne connaissez que ce que vous voulez connaitre.

J'acquiesçai, il était clair que le jeune homme changeait et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire bien que je restais encore et toujours septique. Une porte apparu à mon accords, une porte adjacente à la mienne et tout deux nous nous levâmes afin d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Une nouvelle chambre était apparue. Elle n'était pas aux couleurs des serpents mais était d'un gris clair agrémenté de touches d'argenté et de bleu. Il ne broncha pas, il voulut même avoir droit lui aussi aux cours par images transférées dans notre salon.

Au bout d'une semaine, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que Drago Malfoy était un bon colocataire, ni trop chiant, ni trop transparent. Il avait des passes, c'était étrange. Je pouvais le retrouver seul, de mauvaise humeur avec son ton froid et sec et parfois je pouvais le voir actif et même hyperactif, immature et arrogant. Lunatique le serpent ? Beaucoup.

Deux semaines passèrent, et j'étais dans la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances, le vendredi même. Pendant ces deux semaines, je n'avais pas pu parler beaucoup avec mes amis. On se croisait oui, je les évitais surtout. Alors que c'était surement les dernières semaines avant que mon ventre s'arrondisse pour de bon, je me cachais comme si j'étais déjà bien enceinte. De temps en temps je portais une main sur mon ventre, c'était inconsciemment et j'ai déjà vu Drago s'en apercevoir. Il fronçait alors les sourcils d'incompréhension. Aussitôt je l'enlevais, mais ce n'était pas rare que je la remette. Mcgonagall et l'infirmière vinrent me rendre visite quelques fois, d'ailleurs ce matin même alors que j'avais une pause de dix heures à midi, la professeure de métamorphose vint me voir dans mes appartements où juste après le cours de potion, je m'y étais rendu aussitôt.

- Vous avez de la visite mademoiselle, m'annonça Arcus.

- Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je

- Mme Mcgonagall

- Fait la entrer, merci.

Je souris à l'oiseau, ces dernières semaines il me servit de confident à qui je parla de ce qui se passait dans ma vie. Il me comprenait, ne me faisait pas de reproches et essayait de m'aider. Il fit alors entrer la sous-directrice qui me gratifia d'un beau sourire en venant vers moi. Je m'étais habituée à ses marques d'affection de sa part qui étaient bien agréable. Je l'invitai alors à s'asseoir.

- Vous paraissez en forme Hermione, s'exclama-t-elle

- Assez, je ne suis pas un stade de ma grossesse où ça en devient dur…

- Oui en effet.

Un silence de quelques instants s'installa. Elle continua :

- Je suis venue pour vous faire part de plusieurs choses.

J'acquiesçais en silence, qu'allait-elle m'annoncer ? Je ne verrais mes parents que dans une semaine.

- D'abord, j'espère que vous vous plaisez ici et que Mr Malfoy ne vous gêne pas trop. J'avoue avoir été étonnée lorsqu'il a débarqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore et à demandé à cohabité avec vous, sous prétexte qu'il fallait une meilleure communication entre les deux préfets soit présente.

Alors comme ça il n'avait pas demandé au départ un logement pour lui tout seul ? Juste de cohabiter avec moi. Mmh intéressant, je le reprendrais à ce sujet ce soir dès qu'il rentrera.

- Non il ne me gêne pas, répondais-je avec un sourire.

- Bien.

Elle fit alors apparaître un bout de papier et me le tendit.

- Voici la permission de sortir pendant trois jours, un Portoloin vous attendra près des portes de Poudlard avec Rusard.

- Merci, fis-je en acquiesçant.

- De même, sachant qu'à part cela vous resterez à Poudlard, Dumbledore à décrété qu'on pouvait vous ajoutez les pièces tel qu'une cuisine, afin de pouvoir manger ici sans aller manger seule dans la grande salle.

De sa baguette, elle prononça une formule et tapota dans l'air vers la porte d'entrée. A la droite du tableau alors, une nouvelle porte s'afficha. J'acquiesçais, tout était bon mais j'attendais qu'elle vienne au sujet le moins bon, y en avait toujours un.

- Et puis je voudrais vous parler de vos amis Hermione.

Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Il y a toujours Le sujet qui fâche.

- Ils ne comprennent pas votre absence, par plusieurs fois nous avons trouvé dans notre bureau Harry et Ron ou Ginny demandant des informations sur votre maladie, si vous allez bien…

- Oh…

- Il faut que vous gardiez contact Hermione, ce sont vos amis ! Ils ne vous lâcheront pas et vous soutiendra dans l'épreuve qui s'amène.

- Je ne sais pas comment leur parler, il y a comme un fossé, je ne trouve pas les mots quand je suis face à eux.

- Alors il faut que vous franchissiez ce fossé, d'une façon ou d'une autre. On a bien réussi à vaincre le Lord Noir à nous tous, ce n'est pas une conversation qui va nous faire peur !

- J'essaierais…

- Bien.

Il y eut un silence, la vieille dame avait finit de dire tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Je pensais qu'elle s'en irait, me laissant dans mes pensées morbides sur le comment mes amis vont réagir lorsqu'ils vont l'apprendre, hésitant à choisir entre les tomates prises en pleine face ou le complot par la suite organisé en noyade dans le lac… Mais elle reprit la parole.

- Avez-vous connaissance de l'identité du père à présent ?

A vrai dire, non. J'avais essayé de ne pas y penser pendant ces deux semaines, je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête et quand j'y pensais j'avais une énorme honte.

- Toujours pas.

Elle esquissa une moue désolée et le silence revint. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'exclama, regardant l'horloge magique et disant :

- Oh, je vais être en retard à mon cours ! Je vous laisse Hermione, sachez que ma porte sera toujours ouverte, bon courage !

- Merci madame

Je lui offris un sourire, un des rares sourires que je faisais ces temps-ci et elle en fut satisfaite.

- C'est bien mieux quand vous souriez mademoiselle.

Elle s'en alla alors, me laissant seule avec mes pensées et mes appréhensions. Le soir-même, je fus rejoins par Drago. J'étais en train de faire à manger alors qu'il déboulait dans la cuisine.

- Ca sent super bon ! On a une cuisine maintenant ?

Je le regardais, il avait l'air tel un gamin attendant que sa mère ait finit de faire à manger et je ris légèrement. Drago avait changé, c'était un fait indéniable. Durant ces semaines de cohabitation, j'avais eu la chance de découvrir quelqu'un de spontané et d'agréable quand il le voulait. Néanmoins il restait Drago Malfoy et quand une distance entre nous était nécessaire, il le faisait.

- Oui ! Mcgonagall est passée aujourd'hui, elle l'a rajouté.

Il acquiesça, venant mettre son nez au dessus de mon plat.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai apprit des choses à ton propos..

- Ah bon ? S'étonna le blond.

- Oui, il semblerait que pour la bonne entente entre les préfets soit la seule raison pour que tu ais demandé de venir dans l'appartement !

Il rit légèrement puis partit de la pièce, sans que je ne puisse le retenir.

- Et alors ? M'exclamais-je assez fort pour qu'il m'entende de la cuisine.

- Et alors quoi ? Oui Hermione, je voulais cohabiter avec toi ! Me répondit le serpent du salon d'un ton amusé.

Il n'avait aucune honte et j'appréciais cela, même si il n'avait pas pu me le dire en face.

Le lendemain j'eus l'idée de faire un tour à la bibliothèque, ça faisait des siècles que je n'y étais pas aller. Sortant de mon appartement après avoir visité ma nouvelle cuisine, je marchais alors vers la salle aux milles et un bouquins. A mon arrivée, Mme Pince m'offrit un léger signe de tête avec un sourire, de quoi dire « bon retour parmi nous » et je ne répondis pas, il fallait pas non plus qu'elle croit que je viendrais ici encore et encore. J'en avais marre, je voulais changer, je ne voulais plus qu'on me catalogue ainsi. Je me déplaçais alors dans les rayons à romans, généralement peu d'élèves venaient ici en prendre, mais aujourd'hui je ne trouvais pas mon bouquin. Tant pis, je changeais alors de rayon et tombais sur des livres de médicomagie et médecine en tout genre. Ce qui m'intéressa le plus fut le côté sur les femmes enceintes. Il y avait cinq ou six livre, pas plus. J'en pris un. « Ma grossesse, du premier au dernier mois ». Il n'y avait pas d'auteur, cela ressemblait surtout à un journal posé là. Je l'ouvrais, une écriture fine et harmonieuse filait le long des pages et je découvris que ce livre était un journal écrit par une jeune femme ayant été enceinte à Poudlard. J'étais contente, je n'étais pas la première et quelqu'un d'autre avant moi y était passé. De plus, dans ces notes, parfois elle rajoutait quelques formules ici et là avec des conseils au dessous.

Il n'y avait pas le cachet de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, je décidais alors de le prendre. Alors que je passais devant Mme Pince, lui offrant un sourire forcé, mon livre fut dissimulé le long de mon corps, de façon à ce qu'il ne se voit pas. En sortant par contre, je me percutais à quelqu'un, un brun, un grand, un septième année. Grand, brun et septième année ? Il y en avait une dizaine, mais il a fallut que je tombe sur celui que je ne voulais justement pas croiser. Le « balafré » comme dirait Malfoy, le Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami depuis la première année. D'ailleurs en parlant de Drago, justement il était à deux mètres derrière. Il marchait en direction de la bibliothèque pendant que j'en sortais et qu'en bousculant Harry, je tombais à terre. Il vint vers nous assez vite, ramassant le journal qui avait volé plus loin. Aie, merde. Harry lui m'aida à me relever et Drago regarda légèrement le titre du journal puis me dit :

- Je vais te le déposer dans l'appart.

- D'accord, merci.

Il avait la mine grave et fit un léger mouvement de tête avant de tourner les talons. Ce soir j'aurais surement droit à des questions. Harry lui, me regardait avec insistance. Quoi ? Ouais bon d'accord, je lui dit bonjour.

- Salut, excuse moi, j'ai du trébucher contre un truc et ça n'a fait que renforcé la bousculade et..

- C'est rien Mione.

Wow, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un m'appeler comme ça et pourtant cela ne faisait que deux semaines. Il cherchait à capter mon regard, mais je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Imaginez, je plante mes yeux dans les siens et là ! Il sait tout ? Je serais mal, très mal. Je savais que c'était impossible, oui, mais bon.

- Tu me manques.

Et paf un coup rempli d'émotion dans le thorax. La gorge serrée, je me rendais compte du mal que j'avais du faire en coupant toute relation.

- Désolé, je suis… occupée, tu sais.. les Aspics, puis j'ai une tonne de bouquins à lire et..

- Tu ne vas plus à la bibliothèque depuis longtemps Hermione, je le sais car j'y passe chaque jours pour te voir et que quand j'ai demandé à la bibliothécaire tes heures de visite, elle m'a informé que tu ne venais plus.

Loupé l'excuse des bouquins. Avant ça aurait bien marché pourtant. Un silence s'imposa.

- Comment ça se fait que Malfoy ait le droit de pouvoir aller à ton appartement et moi non ?

- C'est le préfet en chef, essayais-je

- Et moi je suis ton meilleur ami ! rétorqua-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que je devais répondre à ça hein ? Il avait raison, complètement raison.

- Parle moi Hermione, je suis là, je le serais toujours, dis moi ce qui se passe.

- Mais il n'y a rien Harry, rien du tout, je t'assure !

Je le poussais légèrement pour pouvoir prendre le chemin du couloir mais il revint me bloquer le passage, me bloquant contre le mur.

- Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose Hermione, je t'ai vu pleurer cette nuit là après que Mcgonagall et Pomfresh soient parties. Je n'ai pas su pourquoi, mais sache que depuis je n'ai pas oublié.

Il m'a vu pleuré ? Oh non, là c'est clair j'étais cuite mais heureusement qu'il n'était pas là avant qu'elles ne partent, car même si l'infirmière avait placé des sorts pour leur intimité, je suis sûre qu'il se serait débrouillé pour venir et entendre. Il y eut un autre silence, il plantait ses yeux sur moi, pendant que je déposais les miens vers le plafond, prête à pleurer. Nous avions vécut beaucoup de choses nous deux, notamment grâce ou à cause de cette guerre. J'avais eu terriblement peur de le perdre cette nuit là de bataille et immense fut mon soulagement lorsque je le vis vivant, venant vers moi une fois qu'il eut vaincu le Lord Noir. Un lien indéfinissable nous liait, un lien si fort que je m'en voulais de l'écorcher en ce moment même. En temps normal, je n'aurais jamais pleuré devant quelqu'un, mais la situation devenant désespérante et mes hormones travaillant au maximum, j'allais bientôt m'effondrer.

- Malfoy a quitté son dortoir à ce qu'il parait. Il est avec toi ? me fit-il sèchement

- Ne fait pas comme Ron, Harry, le suppliais-je faiblement.

- Je ne suis pas RON ! Je m'inquiète pour toi Hermione et ce gars, ce serpent qui doit surement partager ton appartement n'est pas bon pour toi !

- Mais comment peux-tu savoir ce qui est bon pour moi Harry ? Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis ! Répondis-je en haussant la voix

- JUSTEMENT ! Je veux savoir, répondit-il en criant

Là, mon regard était dans le sien et je pouvais y lire de l'impatience de la tristesse et surtout du désarroi. Je pleurais silencieusement, je venais à peine de m'en rendre compte. Il fit alors un geste auquel je ne m'y attendais pas. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Harry m'embrassa de manière douce et d'un baiser remplit d'amour, je le ressentais. Mais je ne partageais pas ses sentiments, enfin, j'étais tellement déboussolée que je ne savais pas si j'avais aimé ou pas. Il se sépara de mes lèvres, tout en continuant à me bloquer contre le mur et je fermais les yeux calmement.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

- Parce que je t'aime.

Le mot, la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Je commençai alors à changer de comportement et je fus prise d'une extrême colère. Le poussant de mes deux mains, il fit quelques pas en arrière et j'aperçus sa mine inquiète. En colère, tel une furie je déclarais :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'aimer ! NON ! TU N'EN N'AS PAS LE DROIT HARRY ! Tu veux savoir ? Bien sûr que tu veux savoir hein..

Je baissais d'un ton, m'approchant de lui doucement je plantais mon regard dans le sien et déclarais froidement :

- Je suis enceinte Harry, content maintenant ?

Puis je le laissais, je partais, courrant à travers les couloirs. Dans les escaliers j'aperçus Arcus qui se baladait à travers d'autres tableaux et dès qu'il me vit, il fonça en premier vers le sixième étage. En arrivant à ma porte, elle était déjà ouverte. Mon visage ruisselait de larmes.

Jj'entrais dans l'appartement et me bousculais de nouveaux à quelqu'un, Drago. S'apercevant de mon état, il fit la chose non plus auquel je ne m'y attendais pas, il me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissais alors aller, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras du Serpentard. Je répétais alors « Il n'a pas le droit ! Non pas lui ! Il n'a pas le droit ! » En colère contre moi-même, en colère contre mes amis, en colère contre le père du bébé. Je me calmais peu à peu, il effectuait un geste tendre dans mon dos, du plat de son pousse il émettait une forme de spirale et cela me calmait et soulageait de façon surprenante. Une fois que j'eus relevé les yeux, il tapota légèrement sa baguette sur mon front et une impression de fraicheur vint sur mon visage. Il m'avait surement effacé les scillons de larmes et rendue fraiche. Je lui grattifiais un sourire reconnaissant et il enchaina :

- Quand est-ce que tu es tombée enceinte ?

Il avait dit cela de façon abrupte, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- Suite à la soirée de la victoire en Quidditch.

Il se redressa, joignant ses mains sur ses genoux, penché en avant et regardant le feu.

- Je présume que tu le gardes.. Tu comptais m'en parler un jour ?

- Oui ! Mais de toute façon tu t'en serais rendu compte..

Il me lança un regard indescriptible et décréta :

- Je vais tuer Potter.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? M'exclamais-je en me redressant à mon tour, sur le qui vive.

- C'est lui le père je suppose, c'est lui l'abruti dans l'histoire.

- Non ! non..

- Ne me dit pas que c'est Weasmoche, me fit-il avec un ton indigné.

- Non !

- Alors c'est qui ?

Je le regardais quelques instants, la gorge nouée.

- Tu ne le sais pas, pas vrai ?

J'acquiesçai douloureusement, les larmes revenant aux yeux. Il fronça les sourcils, triste.

- Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît, j'aime pas te voir pleurer..

Il revint alors me prendre dans ses bras, recommençant ses spirales et un silence vint. Finalement, je m'endormis dans ses bras et su inconsciemment que désormais je portais Drago en affection. Aujourd'hui, les deux hommes les plus présents dans ma vie avaient agis tous les deux différemment de leurs comportements habituel. L'un m'avait embrassé, l'autre m'avait prit dans ses bras et consoler. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester normaux eux ? Pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui change, une grossesse était déjà de trop. Le lendemain, sans le savoir, Drago avait décrété qu'il cassera la gueule au balafré, ça aller faire mal...

* * *

_En espérant que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiews, ça me motive._ _Avya_


End file.
